A Day in My Spots
A Day in My Spots is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Disco Bear Featuring * Tango (LOD) * Lustly * Poachy * Russell Appearances * Stretchy * Giggles * Petunia * Sniffles Plot Disco Bear is at a cafe where he flirts with an annoyed Stretchy. Tango waltzes in and impresses all the girls there, much to Disco Bear's envy. Stretchy is so distracted that she accidentally pours coffee on Disco Bear. Flailing in pain, he knocks a mug into Tango and knocks him out. An ambulance picks him up, but his hat is left behind, and Disco Bear picks it up. At home, Disco Bear finds he is unable to wash off the coffee stains on his clothes and fur. He looks in the mirror and gets an idea. Putting on a fake moustache and Tango's hat, he makes himself look quite identical to Tango. To bring this further into effect, he reads a Spanish dictionary. Giggles and Petunia sit in the park the next day. Disco Bear appears with a rose in his mouth. Assuming he is Tango, the girls look at him with lovestruck expressions. Watching from his home, Poachy plans to steal that spotted coat of his and turn it into a rug. Disco Bear finishes showing off his new dance moves to realize Giggles and Petunia have been crushed by a recently felled tree. Lustly, hiding an axe behind a back, stands in front of him with a big grin. Shrugging, Disco Bear runs off with her. Lustly and Disco Bear spend their date on the docks. From a hot air balloon above, Poachy fires a dart at him. But the dart ends up hitting Russell in the eye, so Poachy jumps into the water and plans a sneak attack. Now Lustly threatens Disco Bear to marry her, until he uses a bad word on her and she runs off crying. Russell's fishing hook latches onto Disco Bear's skin and tears it off. Russell removes the dart from his eye and tosses it into Poachy's hot air balloon, causing it fall on Disco Bear. Poachy happily retrieves the skin, which leaves a trail of blood in the water and attracts sharks. Poachy is eaten and only his skin remains. Russell fishes up the two skins but is unable to see them because of his injury. Meanwhile, Sniffles escorts Tango out of the hospital. Lustly angrily approaches Tango and kicks him in the crotch, leaving him to twitch in pain. Sniffles drags him back into the hospital following that brutal injury. Deaths # Giggles and Petunia are crushed by a tree thanks to Lustly. # Disco Bear is crushed by a hot air balloon. # Poachy is eaten by sharks. Injuries # Russell is blinded when Poachy's dart hits his eye. # Disco Bear has his skin ripped off by Russell's fishing hook. # Tango is brutally hit in the crotch by Lustly. Trivia * Barry was originally going to appear, being hired by Poachy to kill Disco Bear. This was later scrapped, since it would make the plot too complicated, and to save it for a future idea. * The episode was going to be named Disco Suave, but that name was taken. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes